


An Icey Rendezvous

by kyjin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Other, yes you read that relationship correctly, zamboner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjin/pseuds/kyjin
Summary: Christophe visits his local skating rink for a late night rendezvous with his secret love. A forbidden love. A love that cannot be contained on the ice.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti/Inanimate Object, Christophe Giacometti/Zamboni
Kudos: 6
Collections: Wrecks of Ships





	An Icey Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the inaugural Nanpasen event.   
> The only requirements were that it had to include the assigned character (Christophe), be about 1000 words, and be erotic. And thus this monstrosity was born.

Christophe Giacometti’s highlight of the day was to go to his local skating rink after it closed to the public for the night. Not a single skater in sight, and if Christophe came late enough, nary a soul to be seen. He especially loved arriving close to midnight, after the janitors had come through and cleaned every surface, the entire building a new, pristine canvas. A canvas that Christophe could make his mark on.

The skater hummed to himself as he unlocked a side entrance and stepped inside. He had given sizable donations to the rink in the past to allow him to have a key and come in for some…  _ private _ sessions whenever he saw fit. Strangely, this wasn’t usually around competitions; while Christophe certainly mixed business with pleasure, especially when there was an audience around, some moments of pleasure were better to keep to himself. Especially when it came to this particular rink, and a certain inhabitant inside.

Christophe took his time in the locker room as he laced up his skates, licking his lips in anticipation. It had been far too long since he had last had time with his secret love. Sure, he’d see him sometimes in the corner of his eye during practice, off to the side. Perhaps, if he was lucky, he’d be able to steal a long glance when it was time to come off the ice. But he could never get close to him. Never as close as he wanted.

Except for nights like this.

“I’m coming, my love,” Christophe sang to himself as he got to his feet. He took a deep breath, calming his emotions, as he exited the locker room and walked towards the ice. He stopped by the entrance, his eyes drifting up in anticipation.

There. There he was! A single tear came to Christophe’s left eye as he gazed across the ice at his love. His desire.

Yes, on the ice was  _ his _ Zamboni. 

“Oh how I’ve missed you!” Christophe cried, tearing off the blade guards from his skates as he leaped across the barrier onto the ice. “How beautiful you look tonight!”

Like any skater, Christophe saw Zambonis at every rink. Some were small, matching the size of the rink. Others, large and powerful, able to work tirelessly to clean away the marks Christophe and his fellow skaters had gouged into the shining ice. But none of them were as amazing as  _ his _ Zamboni. Yes, the one he had fallen in love with all those years ago, when he first stepped onto this practice rink that he would come to call home. None of them were perfect, except for this one.

Christophe could feel the boner growing in his pants as he skated over to the Zamboni, his eyes devouring every corner of the glorious machine. While some rinks left their ice resurfacers with the standard paint jobs, this Zamboni was painted a pleasant purple and blue, with 32 snowflakes painted across it’s tank. Christophe, of course, always made sure to kiss every single one, even if the cold surface of the tank caused his lips to become frostbitten. The fiery passion of his desire kept the pain at bay.

The skater lay his torso on the tank of his Zamboni, his fingers caressing the cold metal as he felt his body heat up. His cock pushed hard against his pants, already hard at the mere sight of the metal beast. He shuddered as his fingers traced the edges of the Zamboni logo on the hood.

“You worked hard today, didn’t you?” he crooned, gazing at his love, pushing his hips against the machine. “Three different skating classes, a hockey game, and of course free skates. So much work for you today. You deserve a reward, my love.” Christophe leaned his head down and kissed his favorite of the snowflakes on the hood. 

Christophe pulled himself from the hood of the tank, his eyes never leaving his love. He skated over to the side, jumping up into the driver’s seat. His fingers traced the worn leather of the steering wheel, as he continued to speak loving whispers to the machine.

“May I, my love?” Waiting a moment for an answer, he licked his lips as he moved his hand down to the ignition key, which he turned with a jerk of his hand. He moaned with pleasure as he felt the engine come to life beneath him.

“Your voice, it’s like a song!” Christophe cried, throwing his head back, his hips moving up against the steering wheel. His right hand held tight on the clutch, as he let the rumbles of the machine ricochet through his body. 

“Oh my darling, may I just… I know you’re tired, but just a small amount…” Christophe bit his lip as he moved the Zamboni into gear. He groaned as the washers came on below him, his hips moving up against the steering wheel as he gently pushed on the gas pedal, and the machine creeped forward on the ice. 

“Can you feel me, my love?” Christophe crooned, pushing his cock against the steering wheel. He only let the Zamboni move a few feet, for he couldn’t control himself. His foot pushed against the brake as he cried out, another round of pleasure pulsing through his body.

Christophe, grit his teeth and he put the machine back in park, and slid off the seat. On shaking skates, he moved to the back of the machine, right by the towel that the Zamboni pulled behind itself. The freshly cleaned ice glistened as Christophe’s skates came upon it, as he moved flush against the machine.

“I can never compare to you my love, but maybe just for tonight…” Christophe pushed his hips against the machine as he began to move aggressively against it. His moans of pleasure ricocheted throughout the rink, growing louder and louder, the passions of his love on full display on the ice.

In what felt like forever and at no time at all, Christophe felt himself reach the limit. With a thunderous cry, Christophe came against the Zamboni, his cock crushing against the cold metal frame.

“My love…” The skater fell to his knees, gazing up in adoration at the Zamboni. “You are so powerful. You continue to go even when I’m past my limit. My darling…”

Christophe rested his head against the still humming machine as he came down. He was unsure how much time had passed; the fumes from the machine did tend to alter his senses. Eventually, however, he struggled to his feet, then moved back to the driver’s sheet and turned off the machine.

“You did so well tonight,” he whispered, his gaze taking in the entirety of the Zamboni. “But I’m afraid we both need our rest.”

The skater kissed the tank, cherishing the cold metal below his lips, then reluctantly skated away. As he reached the edge of the rink, Christophe turned to take one last longing look at his beloved. He blew a kiss, his voice merely a whisper floating across the ice.

“Until we meet again. My Zamboner…”


End file.
